


training cut short

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [126]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Groping, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Sakura is always working hard to improve, and it's understandable that she'd be annoyed when some brats start telling her she's never going to make it as a street fighter. But, unfortunately for her, that's only the start of her terrible day.
Relationships: Kasugano Sakura/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Commissions [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 8





	training cut short

Sakura has been doing her best to train this summer. She always wants to make the best of her breaks from school, when she can truly focus on her training and her training alone. The park is one of her favorite places to train, even if it sometimes gathers quite the audience for her. Today, she’s mostly been left alone. It’s not rare for multiple people to stop and see what it is this girl trains so hard for, and why she chooses to do so in the part, and more often than not that leads to a group of people watching as she goes through her training regimen.

Now, however, she’s been blessed with relative peace. She can focus on her training the best when no one is around, but that doesn’t last for long today. The midday sun is beating down on her, hot and constant, and she has only just finished up a run, when two boys seem to take interest in her.

“Hey, what are you always here training for, anyway?” one of them asks, and Sakura turns to him, stretching out.

“Huh? Well, I want to be a street fighter, and prove myself!” Sakura says, the same answer as always. She doesn’t shy away from telling people her goals, not when she’s confident to someday reach them. She works harder than most, and Sakura knows that will go a long way to her reaching the strength she needs to have some day! Most people seem to respect her for that, and that’s why so many often choose to watch her train day after day.

“Ha, you, a fighter?” the other boy asks, rolling his eyes. “Give up, you’re never gonna make it!”

“What was that, you little brat?” Sakura asks, annoyed that this boy would have the gall to say something like that to her. It’s rare anyone challenges her or her dream like this, and she can hardly believe he would be this rude to her for no reason.

“You heard me, come on. You’re not going to be able to keep up with real fighters, I’ve seen you train!” the kid continues, and Sakura goes red in the face. She’s embarrassed that this kid would say something like this, especially after seeing how hard she works, but she’s not really sure how to react. She doesn’t want to fly off the handle, and waste her training on some boy that made her mad. That wouldn't feel right to her.

“Yeah, he’s right, you might as well just give up. I mean, really, you think you can handle being a street fighter? You’d just end up losing anyway!” the other kid agrees, and Sakura feels her desire to stay calm fading by the second.

“What makes either of you experts, anyway!?” Sakura asks, grinding one of her shoes into the dirt. She’s getting madder, and madder, but she needs to keep her cool. She’s in public, after all, and it wouldn't do to make a scene.

“Don’t have to be,” one of the boys says, shaking his head.

“Yeah, that’s the truth. It’s obvious, even if we can tell you’d be no match for a real fighter!” the other agrees, and Sakura can’t take another word of this.

“Is that right? Well, i know I can handle a couple of cocky brats like you!” Sakura says, dropping into a fighting stance. She’s given them plenty of warning, even pauses for a second, deciding to let them get away if they really have the brains for that. But the boys just laugh, pointing at her and looking at each other.

“She’s really going to try and prove us wrong!” one says, and the other laughs even harder.

“Man, that’s not going to work!” he responds, and Sakura loses all control. She charges towards the boys, eager to teach them a lesson.

~X~

“Wow, that was even more pathetic than I thought!” the boy says, as he tugs on Sakura’s hair. He’s sitting on a nearby bench, with Sakura next to him. His friend is on the other side of her, and the first has her bent over, leaning down into his lap. She’s got his cock in her mouth, glaring up at him as he forces her up and down his length.

She grumbles something, muffled as she may be, but the boy only pushes her down further, silencing her as his cock slides down her throat.

“Yeah, I knew she was a nobody, but come on! She didn’t even stand a chance against us!” the other says, busying himself with Sakura’s ass. Bent over as she is, he can reach down easily, and toy with her. He’s feeling her up, squeezing her one second, then running his fingers along the length of her cunt the next. She’s still dressed, for now, but her skirt gives him easy access. She was ready to train, with shorts beneath the skirt, but they’re so tight it’s almost more fun teasing her through that. He can feel the fabric growing damp from this already, and can’t help pushing her that much harder because of it. “She’s already getting kind of wet down here, too.”

“Wow, really? What a slut,” the boy she’s blowing says. “We’ll have to trade off soon, I want to feel her up, too!” 

“Fine by me! That’s only fair, right? I mean, we worked together to take her down, might as well both enjoy her!” the boys agree, and laugh as they enjoy their trophy. So far, no one has really noticed what’s being done to Sakura so brazenly on this park bench, but the boys know it’s only a matter of time before a crowd forms around them.

They want to put this girl in her place, to show everyone just how pathetic she is, and why she would never make it as a real street fighter. Two boys were enough to subdue her, and to force her to suck them off like this. If that’s not proof, what else would be? It’s just funny to them, and they are eager to use her for as long as they possibly can. Even now, she doesn’t try to resist.

She knows she should, some part of her deep down doesn’t want to give in, or give up. But, Sakura is so humiliated that she lost in the first place that she can't seem to muster the strength to try again. The boys have their grip on her, and she knows she’s at a disadvantage right now. Maybe they’ll let their guard down at some point, but the first has a solid grip on her hair, and the other is holding on to her leg as he touches her. Her confidence has been shattered by this, and as much as she wants to break free, she wonders if she even could.

“Well, let’s just get these out of the way, then,” the boy toying with her ass and cunt says. He yanks her shorts down, as far as he can manage, then goes back to his goal of toying with her. Now, Sakura’s bare ass is exposed, and he seems even more thrilled to be toying with her. He can guide his finger along her cunt, feeling how wet she is directly, and she whimpers on the other boy’s dick.

“Oh, fuck, keep touching her there!” he cries out, and his friend does his best to oblige. He teases her and begins slowly fingering her, earning more moans and whimpers from the would-be fighter. His friend appreciates it, loving the way her voice feels on his cock as she loses more and more control over herself.

In the end, the boy simply can’t hold up under such an assault. He forces her head down, pushing in as deep as she can, as he comes for her. His seed spills down her throat, and Sakura is unable to fight back or resist as he finishes within her. When he is finally done, he releases her and she comes up sputtering.   
“What the hell, you damn brat!” Sakura cries out, as soon as she’s caught her breath. She wants to say more, but the other boy is already reaching up, yanking her in his direction now.

“My turn!” he says, but before he forces her all the way down, the two of them team up. They work together to strip her down, pulling her clothes from her until she is clad in nothing but her shoes and socks. They’re too lazy to bother with that, far too eager to get back to using her. 

Sakura’s cheeks flush, and she does her best to cover her body with her hands, but the boys that overpowered her soon have her bent over the other direction, holding her hands down so she can’t cover up.    
Once again, she has her lips forced around a boy’s cock, all while the other toys with her. She can’t take this, she can’t just let these two have their fun with her, but she doesn’t seem to be able to resist them, either. Something about the way they handle her has her getting weaker by the second, and she wonders if she truly does enjoy this. She feels her body growing hot, and sweaty, and it isn’t just from the sun beaming down on them, or from the summer heat.

“Hey, isn’t that Sakura?” someone says, and suddenly, she’s snapped out of her stupor. She can barely make out the figure in her peripheral vision, recognizing them as someone who frequents the park and often watches her train. Briefly, she struggles against the boy holding her down, desperate to explain, but the boy holds her down.

“Yeah, she’s decided to give up on fighting, she’s way better at making us feel good,” the boy explains, and Sakura glares up at him. “I mean, we did beat her, so it’s pretty sad that she’d even keep trying after that.”

“Wow, really?” the man asks, laughing. “That’s pretty pathetic, yeah. I”m not going to miss out on a chance like this!”

He pulls out his phone, and Sakura begins whimpering, trying to plead with him as he begins taking pictures of the boys using her. The crowd continues to grow, as more and more people see the show these boys are forcing her to put on and come to watch. It’s almost like a dream come true, in a way. Sakura always enjoyed having people watch her train, and wanted to one day have an audience watch her fight. People might be circled up around her while she is hot and sweaty with effort, but the dream becomes a nightmare from that point on.

She’s being used and fucked by two boys that easily bested her, and the audience is only here to watch and mock her, to laugh at her misfortune and get off on the sight of her being used. As word spreads, that audience grows and grows, and the boy fingering her ramps up her efforts. As much as she wants to appear strong, Sakura simply can’t resist the feelings overwhelming her. She’s being used up, mocked and laughed at, all while being fingered, and it soon proves too much for her. The boy she’s sucking off can tell how close she’s getting, and pulls out just in time for her to come.

She cries out, completely unmuffled, and the audience whoops as they watch her come, face twisting into a mixture of bliss and despair. She’s coming in front of all these people, unable to keep herself from climax from two boys who easily bested her. How could she let this happen? Of course, it only gets worse from there,

The boy fucking her face takes over with his hand, finishing himself off on her face, letting his seed coat her and add to the show he’s putting on. 

“Nice,” his friend comments, as he reaches down, yanking Sakura up towards him. She’s been sitting between them, but he now shifts her up onto his lap. He’s hard once more, recovering as he watched his friend use her and as he forced her to come for him, so it’s easy enough for him to push her into position.

Given how this crowd is only here to watch her be used, to laugh at her and mock her, all of Sakura’s fighting spirit has evaporated. She simply sinks down onto the boy as he presses the tip of his cock in against her ass.

“Wow, look at that! Sakura isn’t even trying to resist them, what a slut!” a member of the crowd shouts, and similar insults begin to pile down on her. She doesn’t care, she’s so far beyond caring now. This feels good, and Sakura is giving in to that feeling. Why bother resisting, when she can have this much fun? She’s never felt anything like this before, never had anyone fuck her in the ass, and she can’t get enough of this.

She begins bouncing on the boy’s cock, using the muscles she’s built up from her training to keep her pace steady and even as she bounces on his lap. The other boy doesn’t take long to recover, soon climbing to his feet.

“I’m getting in on this too!” he cries out, scrambling into position. He pushes his way in between her legs, ramming his cock into her pussy. Sakura soon finds herself being bounced between the two boys as they fuck her, each forcing their way into her with all the energy they can muster. This is their grand finale, after all. They wanted this, wanted to use her up for themselves, and now they have quite the audience, as well. Hearing the crowd jeering at her, cheering for them, and laughing at the wannabe fighter, it’s all a wonderful feeling for the boys.

They feel like they’ve really won, and knowing that this crowd would rather watch, rather take pictures and crack jokes, as Sakura is bounced between them, it does wonders for their confidence in this.

Surely, given how easy it was to force Sakura into this, they were right. Even now, as the boys thrust into her and bounce her back and forth between them, causing her breasts to bounce with each and every thrust, they find she is completely lost. She clings to each of them, working in tandem to further her own pleasure and theirs, crying out and moaning with each chance she gets.

Sakura has broken, given into the pleasure offered to her in this situation. The people watching her train have never come out in numbers like this, and she’s coming to like all the eyes on hers, the flashes of cameras and the shutter sounds, each and every one forever recording this sight… the more Sakura thinks about it, the more intense her feelings become.

She wanted to defend herself, to prove to these brats that she has what it takes to become a real fighter. Instead, she’s proven just how pathetic she is, and she knows the countless pictures being taken of her today are likely to spread like wildfire. People are going to know what happened to her, see her being fucked by these boys that never should have been able to beat her, and think so little of her.

But, instead of breaking her down and making her feel worse, that only makes it easier for Sakura to accept this fate. If that’s her fate, if this is what was going to happen to her, shouldn’t she just enjoy it? She grinds her hips against the boys as they fuck her, doing her best to enjoy this,

“Oh, fuck, she’s so tight… she’s really getting into this!” the boy claiming her ass says. 

“Yeah, she’s even working her hips in time with us! What a slut!” he cries out, and the audience echoes his sentiments. They all comment on how pathetic she is, how the once proud aspiring fighter has been brought so low by a couple of kids.

“I just want more,” Sakura murmurs, her voice hardly audible over the dull roar of the crowd that watches her get fucked.

“What was that?” one of the boys asks, and Sakura speaks up.

“I just want more! Don’t stop fucking me, this feels so good!” Sakura cries out, just as she reaches climax. She comes once more, crying out as the pleasure she feels mounts, crashing over her like a wave. Even in the midst of her climax, however, she keeps moving, she keeps working her hips against the boys, grinding as they fuck her.

Even that isn’t enough for Sakura. She wants more, and more and more, losing herself completely in this. She chases the pleasure she feels, already building up to another climax. The boys seem surprised, but they’re not about to complain. They never thought teaching her a lesson would lead to this, but they’re going to ride this out as long as they can. A hot girl like Sakura is hard to come by, and all that training has given her one hell of a body.

She keeps trying to push herself to another climax, to reach new heights of pleasure, but all of her efforts also improve the boys’ experience, as well. Try as they might to prolong this, to make this incredible experience last as long as possible, they have their limits.

Before long, the one fucking her ass can take no more. He thrusts up into her one last time, before settling back against the bench, groaning as his seed spills into her ass. The other redoubles his efforts then, as Sakura sinks down against the first boy, overwhelmed by the feeling of his come spilling inside of her,   
She’s sunk so low, getting off on the feeling of a boy’s come in her ass, but she can’t stop, either. She wiggles her hips as the boy in front of her begins pounding into her that much faster. He’s determined to come as well, to fuck her and fill her up, and Sakura can’t help asking for that.

“Please, please, don;t stop, I need you to fill me up, too!” Sakura begs, and the crowd goes wild. The boy isn’t about to let them down, not after all this, and it’s only a moment longer before his efforts finally bear fruit. He thrusts into Sakura one last time, groaning as he comes, letting his seed spill into her waiting cunt.

The feeling of his seed spilling into her is enough to push her to another climax. Sakura can't believe she’s getting off on some random boy who only just defeated and subdued her coming inside of her, but she doesn’t care. This feels too good, and she feels something within her shift as the boy finally pulls out.

They both take their leave of her, and Sakura is left with the rest of the crowd, dazed on the bench as they take pictures of the aftermath.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
